


Viphoria

by JessicaZ213



Category: taekook/kookv
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaZ213/pseuds/JessicaZ213
Summary: 写着开心
Kudos: 9





	Viphoria

**Author's Note:**

> 写着开心

-

男妓泰 x 客人果

-

00.

1230包房，每个来SameSexuality酒吧的人都听过这个名字。

这个包房，可不是一个长期客户的，而是专门给一个男妓的。

推开门，等待着你的可是最有名的男妓Viphoria，传言这Viphoria长得好看，床上功夫也是了得，一个晚上可要好几千呢。

于是就有很多有钱人要长期包下Viphoria，但是Viphoria也从来没有答应过这个请求，明明这样，可以多赚很多钱。

01.

包房里传来的是欢愉的声音。

金泰亨皱着眉，接受着身上男人的一次次深入，他抬头看了看这个男人油腻的脸，便恶心地骗过头去。

“我们V...怎么不叫呢？”那男人趴在金泰亨耳边说，加快了身下的速度。

金泰亨不情愿地叫了几声，夹紧下身希望这男人快点射出来，结束这场性爱。

那男人要和金泰亨亲吻，带着烟味的舌头搅进来的时候，金泰亨是想呕吐的，但是身子却不自然地贴合上去。

真淫荡啊，他自嘲着。

男人射出来的时候，金泰亨感觉到体内有微凉的液体。

靠，这男的还没戴套。

不过送走这个恶心的有钱人，看到支付宝里的五千块钱，他笑了笑，走进浴室。

金泰亨，Viphoria，SameSexuality酒吧里最有名的男妓。

都是出卖身体罢了，这个名气，也给自己带来了更多的钱，也算是个好事。

02.

金泰亨喜欢钱，喜欢酒，讨厌烟味。

他以前也是个富家公子，整日拿着一张卡挥霍，也不误了学习，等待着继承家业。

公司经营不善，破产后，他开始堕落，没钱了，又喜欢男的，就跑来这家酒吧，每天和那么多男人做爱，也能赚个小几万。

不知道已经遇到了几个像这样大腹便便，油腻的中年男人花大价钱要和他做爱，接吻。

他最恶心这种人，但是这种人啊，又是给他最多钱的人。

刚刚那男人嘴里的烟酒味还残留在嘴里，他干呕几声，把牙刷放进嘴里用力清理着。

走进浴室，他将手伸进后穴，抠挖着那男人的残留物，他看了看自己的手指，又笑了笑。

清洗完自己以后，他穿着那件艳红的丝绸睡衣走到房间门口，按亮那盏代表接客的灯，躺回床上，等待下一个客人。

门被打开，金泰亨看到一个姣好的面容笑着走了进来：“是Viphoria吗？”

03.

“是...是我...”金泰亨应着，等着他的下一步动作。

“我叫田柾国，”那男人坐到金泰亨旁边，“田氏集团长子，田柾国。”

说着，他靠近金泰亨：“现在是晚上九点，到明天中午十二点前，你都是我的。”

金泰亨显然有些愣住了：“那...我要...怎么服务您呢？”

好像....能赚很多钱呢....

“你想怎么样服务我，都可以，”田柾国顺势靠着床头坐着，“让我开心了，自然会多给你点钱。”

“好。”金泰亨应着，他跪爬到田柾国面前，吻上了他。

04.

这是金泰亨第一次主动和别人接吻。

两个人不约而同地伸出舌头，交缠着，发出响声。

一吻过后，金泰亨继续向下，细密的亲吻，田柾国的扣子也被一颗颗解开，露出结实的腹肌。

金泰亨摸了摸田柾国的腹肌：“柾国...练的不错啊？”

田柾国没有回应他，金泰亨继续向下亲吻着。

金泰亨伸手解开了田柾国的裤链，隔着一层布料抚摸着有些发硬的那处。

他脱下田柾国的裤子，脱下田柾国的内裤。

田柾国发硬的性器挣脱束缚，弹在他的脸上，他伸出舌头舔了一口，只听身前人一声低吟。

金泰亨笑笑，更加卖力地吞吐着，拿手套弄着。

田柾国喘声有些急促，金泰亨知道他要射了，便加快吞吐的速度。

最后一声拖长的声音，田柾国射了金泰亨满嘴，也溅到了脸上。

金泰亨咽下那些东西，田柾国想拿纸巾擦擦金泰亨的脸，却被金泰亨拒绝了。

“没事，这样不好看吗？”金泰亨歪歪头。

田柾国有些愣住了：“好...好看...”

金泰亨看看钟，分针指向8，他离田柾国越来越近，几乎是贴着他说：“接下来，我要用另一张嘴，吃你的东西了。”

田柾国点点头，没有下一步动作。

金泰亨有些疑惑：“不帮我扩张吗？”

“谁付给谁钱啊？”田柾国笑笑，“你自己扩张，我看着你。”

好像也不是第一次在别人面前做这种事情了，但是为什么这次，金泰亨感到了一种莫名的羞耻。

他从床头柜拿出那瓶用了一半的润滑剂，准备背对着田柾国给自己扩张。

“坐我面前来，我看着你。”田柾国的最后四个字咬得很重。

金泰亨的脸瞬间红了，他挪到田柾国面前，对着田柾国张开腿，将润滑液倒在手上，将手指放到后穴前。

先是伸进了一只中指，因为今天的几场性事，金泰亨并未感觉很疼痛，只是有些麻。

但是当他睁开眼，看到田柾国正盯着自己时，便越觉羞耻，失声叫了出来。

“啊....呃啊....”

“疼.....柾国...柾国....”

“柾国...你来...干我....”

睡衣胡乱地被解开，挂在身上，丝绸贴紧身子，随着金泰亨微微颤动着。

不知是什么时候，身下轻易塞进了三根手指抽动，也不知道是什么时候，田柾国翻身将他压在身下。

他们离得很近，听着对方炙热的呼吸声。

田柾国开口，是低沉的嗓音：“Viohoria，你知道吗，以前我旁边的人一直给我推荐各种男的女的，有一些都坐到我床上了，我也没有同意。”他顶了下腮。

“然后他们给我推荐了你，”田柾国嘴角上翘，“果然啊，很合我胃口。”

05.

田柾国扶着自己的性器，对准金泰亨湿润的后穴，插了进去。

金泰亨发出一声呜咽，他仰着头，咬着唇。

这些最普通的动作，对田柾国来说却像催情的药。

不愧是头牌Viphoria……

田柾国一个挺动，全部进入了金泰亨。

“啊——”金泰亨仰起脖子。

田柾国尺寸是真的大，金泰亨从未感受到过这么强的异物感，泪止不住地从眼眶里流出。

田柾国吻去他嘴角的泪，并向下亲吻着，吻仿佛化为粉色的花瓣轻落在金泰亨白皙的身子上。

他不断用力冲撞着，无数次磨过金泰亨的那块软肉，惹得金泰亨阵阵颤粟。

田柾国先拔出性器，将金泰亨翻了个身，金泰亨顺从地翘起浑圆的臀，用手支撑着。

田柾国用手拍了一下金泰亨的臀肉，留下鲜红的掌印：“这个样子，就是天生用来给人干的吧，嗯？”说着，他扒开金泰亨的臀瓣，扶起性器对准金泰亨的后穴一下进入到底，用力抽插。

“呃啊...啊....太快了....”

“会坏掉的....柾..柾国....啊...”

金泰亨的声音很低沉，叫唤起来却别有一番味道。

“不会坏的，”田柾国从背后抱住金泰亨，直起他的身子，下身也没有停止动作，“干你，真爽。”

金泰亨红着脸，转过头，向田柾国索吻。

他自从到这里来时，从未感受过这么舒适的一场性爱，不需要刻意的迎合。

田柾国吻上金泰亨，又将他翻了个身。

“柾...柾国...要到了.......”

田柾国加快抽送的速度：“我也是。”

“啊——”一阵拖长音的吟叫，金泰亨射了出来，两人身上都有了乳白色的液体。

射出来时金泰亨的后穴一阵收缩，他刚想拔出来射在金泰亨小腹上，金泰亨却在他耳边轻诉：“射在里面吧，我同意。”

田柾国没有忍住，泄在了金泰亨体内。

停留一会儿，田柾国离开金泰亨的身体。

两人缓了一会儿，田柾国抱起金泰亨走向浴室清理。

06.

田柾国清洗着金泰亨的后穴，金泰亨软趴趴地瘫在田柾国身上，两只手无力地勾着他的脖子。

“你知道吗？”他缓缓开口，“这么久，你是第一个愿意帮我清理的人。”

“是吗？”田柾国笑笑。

滚烫的泪不止地从金泰亨的眼里流出，他埋在田柾国的颈窝里哭泣着。

田柾国拍着金泰亨的背，抚摸着：“怎么突然哭了？”

“谢谢...谢谢你...”金泰亨抽着鼻子。

田柾国亲吻了一下金泰亨的额头，将他擦干，抱回床上。

可能是太久没有感受到这样的温暖了，没有人在做爱的时候会关心他的感受，更不要说帮他清理了，田柾国是第一个。

金泰亨久久没能缓过来，哭湿了枕头。

“哭了...难...难看....你不要看着我...”金泰亨抽噎着拍开田柾国。

田柾国一把将金泰亨抱进怀里：“不难看，你怎么样，我都喜欢。”

田柾国一直抱着金泰亨，亲吻着他，抚摸着他，轻拍着他的背，直到他睡着。

田柾国盖上被子，确认金泰亨呼吸平稳后，也睡了过去。

07.

田柾国知道金泰亨很久了，从他读的那个贵族学校开始。

金泰亨一直都是最耀眼的存在，看似不努力学习，但是成绩却一直很好，长得也好看，受到了很多人的喜欢。

田柾国自己只不过是一个因为父母有钱有势被塞进来的中等生罢了，和金泰亨就像两条平行线，虽然在同一个班，却从来没有交集。

但是他喜欢上了金泰亨。

高三，他开始努力学习奋进。

当他拿到不错的成绩单时，他却发现他找不到金泰亨了。

他接管公司的一部分事务，一边在全力寻找金泰亨。

「金家破产，金泰亨在SameSexuality酒吧，头牌，叫Viphoria，挺贵的。」助理发给他这一条消息。

「好，帮我推掉晚上到明天下午的所有行程，剩下的我自己来。」

「会长...？」

「我让你做的事情你就去做，我走了。」

「哦...好。」

-

田柾国讨厌钱，讨厌酒，喜欢金泰亨。

他花大价钱买下了金泰亨的这几个小时，推开了1230包间的门。

07.

早上，田柾国是被下身的一阵躁动弄醒的。

低头一看，金泰亨正在帮自己口，看着还一脸无辜。

“我看你硬了。”话说得轻巧。

田柾国没用什么力，将金泰亨拉到自己身上，再翻身将金泰亨压在身下：“现在硬不行了，光靠你这张嘴，没用。”

他温热的呼吸洒在金泰亨脸上，让金泰亨的脸微微发红发烫。

三根手指拔了出来，田柾国撸动了几下自己手中的性器，插入金泰亨湿润的后穴，缓缓开始抽动。

“呃啊...啊...”几声细密的呻吟从金泰亨喉咙里挤出。

唇又碰撞在一起，舌头不自觉地伸进去，搅动着，发出响声。

金泰亨的声音全被堵住了，田柾国一次次激烈的冲击让他有些承受不住，却又不想离开。

他对上田柾国清澈如水的眼睛，用最情欲的眼神勾着他。

田柾国被勾进去了，丢了魂。

不知过了多久，两人近乎同时地射了出来。

-

田柾国抱着金泰亨从浴室出来，又躺在床上，看看时间，已经十一点整了。

“泰亨啊，”田柾国唤着金泰亨，“和我走，好不好？”

“好，”金泰亨笑笑，“三年四班，三十六号，田柾国。带我走吧！”


End file.
